


Planning

by RiddlesAndCrows



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Nothing explicit, RP Starter Prompt, Ridicule, planning, shippy if you squint hard and long enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 17:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiddlesAndCrows/pseuds/RiddlesAndCrows
Summary: Prompt from RP Starter posted by Richard Brook (Quotev): "I get that you wanted to come up with the plan, but your plan is stupid."





	Planning

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware it's pretty short, but once I've accumulated a collection of one-shots/drabbles, I will create a story to house them all. I just wished to publish this one.

        "Jonathan, dearest, I understand you wished to contribute to the scheme to finally end the winged rodent infestation in this city, but your idea is absolutely detestable, at best," Edward derided, prying his eyes off of the wide map of Gotham City to look up at Jonathan, who was viewing the same cartogram with an annoyed expression. "Really,  _skulls_? Seriously, Jon?"  
        "I happen to think they have a certain charm to them," Jonathan responded. He shifted his gaze from the map to Edward and crossed his arms, giving the self-proclaimed genius a displeasing scowl. "Plus," he continued, "I have used them numerous times and I find they are an excellent way to disperse my toxin."   
        "I understand skulls were intended to represent death and mortality, but their original meaning has been tainted by the people. Take a look around you. I mean, who puts a  _bow_  on a skull?" Edward gestured to one of the many racks surrounding the table the two men were stationed at.  
        They had taken refuge at an abandoned retail shop on the outskirts of Gotham. It appeared the business went bankrupt sometime during October since shelves of tacky and certainly-not-terrifying Halloween decorations were ubiquitous and left everywhere. Most of the useless items in the shop had a thick layer of dust over it, which suggested the shop had been deserted for a long period of time. All the basic items was gone, as many of Gotham's homeless had accepted the slight safety from the elements the structure offered and stole the items. Prior to settling in, Jonathan was required to "assess" the vagrants living there at the time. Edward had discovered a table hidden in one of the staff rooms and situated the area for them. He had let Jonathan select the section to occupy, and he found it entirely predictable that Jonathan had opted to choose the Halloween department.  
        Jonathan leaned back in his seat and turned his head to face Edward's gesticulation, slightly surprised at the sight of a large cardboard end-cap of a cartoon skull with a large pink bow plastered on its head. He frowned slightly, mainly at the fact he neglected to notice this particular childish display rather than the spectacle itself. He returned his gaze on the map, refusing to look at Edward as Jonathan had a slight blush of embarrassment to his cheeks.   
        Edward interlocked his fingers together and landed his elbows on the plastic surface, resting his chin on his hands and smiling slightly. "See?" He found it rather amusing that Jonathan overlooked the end-cap and elected in this particular area, despite the decorations.   
        Jonathan's frown deepened as he nodded. He uncrossed his arms and propped his elbow on the table, thinking.   
        "Now," Edward began, fanning his fingers out over the map, "Any new ideas?"   
        "Yes," Jonathan answered after a few moments, "Pumpkins."  
 

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of skulls come from Batman: Knightfall because Crane commonly used a skull to disperse his Fear Toxin. And obviously, the pumpkins come from Batman: The Brave and the Bold.  
> This is also posted under my "Journal" on Quotev under JestersandGenocide.


End file.
